Highway to Hades
|Written By = Robert Bielak |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = T.J. Scott |Order in Series = 24 of 111 |Order in Season = 11 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 38 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Cast a Giant Shadow" |Next Episode in Series = "The Sword of Veracity" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Death in Chains" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Hooves and Harlots" |title cap image = }} Summary Hades' men try to take Hercules prisoner, but he beats them up. Then Hades appears and begins firing lightning at Hercules, who passes out and the men take him with them. When Hercules regains consciousness, he finds himself in the Underworld. Hades tells Hercules he needs his help. He tells Hercules he needs to bring back Sisyphus, who has tricked the spirit of a man named Timuron to take his place in Tartarus. Hades says he can only give Hercules three days because after that Timuron's soul would be doomed to wander for eternity. Hades tells Hercules he can take Timuron's spirit with him. Hercules and Timeron then find Iolaus, and Hercules explains what they need to do. Elsewhere, King Sisyphus wants Daphne, Timuron's widow, to come back to live at the castle, but she does not want to. Queen Karis is displeased at King Sisyphus wanting to make Daphne his new queen. As the three men travel to Corinth, Iolaus tells Hercules that he can see Timuron. Timuron says Hades warned him this might happen if he got too emotional. Iolaus says he cannot go with them to Corinth because there are people who will know him. Hercules says that Timuron will have to wait somewhere until they can find Sisyphus. When Hercules and Iolaus arrive the guards try to detain them, but they fight the guards and Sisyphus comes and stops them. He tells Hercules he will go with them of his own free will, if Hercules will talk to Hades. When they get to the place where they left Timuron, Hercules tells Sisyphus he should apologize to Timeron for switching with him. Timuron, who is now invisible again, tells Hercules the man they have is not Sisyphus. The man confesses that Sisyphus said he would care for his family, if the old man took his place back in the Underworld. Hercules says they need to let Sisyphus think his plan worked and they need to hide the old man until they find the real Sisyphus. Hercules tells Iolaus they need to take Timuron with them to make sure they capture the right person. Hercules leaves Timuron with Iolaus and goes to get some fish. Back at the castle, Sisyphus makes a proposal to Daphne to be his queen so that he can have an heir to his kingdom. She politely refuses telling him that Timuron was the only man she ever loved. When Hercules gets back he tells Iolaus that Timuron is missing and that he knows where he must have gone. In her chambers, Daphne begins looking through Timuron's things and begins crying. Timuron appears to her and tells her not to, she sees his spirit and runs from him screaming. Timuron, now visible, chases after her and Hercules and Iolaus stop him and pull him out of sight of the townsfolk. Hercules and Iolaus try to sneak into the castle, but are surrounded by Sisyphus' guards. As the archers are about to shoot, Timuron appears and they all run away. The three men go to the castle to find Daphne. Meanwhile, Sisyphus asks Daphne if she has considered his offer to become his queen. One of the guards come and tells Sisyphus that Hercules has arrived with Timuron's ghost. Sisyphus orders them to do anything it takes to stop Hercules and whoever is with him. In her chambers, Daphne finds Hercules waiting for her. He tells her he is Timuron's friend and he wants to help. He asks her if there is a secret entrance into the castle, so they can capture Sisyphus and get justice for Timuron's spirit. Using a disguise Hercules, Iolaus and Daphne trick their way into the castle, and Hercules makes his way to Sisyphus' chambers. Hercules says he has to take Sisyphus back, but he tells Hercules that he was called early because of a disagreement with Zeus. He says he is not ready to go, and tries to escape but is captured by Iolaus. Meanwhile, Timuron appears to Daphne, who tells him that she cannot go on without him. She says, "If you can’t come back to me-- then I’ll join you." She then runs off crying. Timuron runs off to find Hercules. He tells him that Daphne has gone to the tower to kill herself. Hercules runs to the tower and pleads with Daphne not to jump. Timuron says they will be together, but he wants her to have a happy life and the wait would be worthwhile. The two manage to convince her and she steps down from the ledge of the tower. They get back to Iolaus and Sisyphus and find Iolaus tied up. Sisyphus orders his guards to take everyone to the dungeon and execute them. Timuron unties the ropes around Iolaus' hands and he and Hercules fight the guards. As they fight, Sisyphus slips away and Hercules chases after him. As Sisyphus escapes through a secret passage, Queen Karis and Daphne are waiting and knock him out by hitting him in the head as Iolaus grabs him. Hercules takes Sisyphus back to Hades. Hades tells Charon to take Sisyphus to Tartarus. Hercules asks Hades a favor so that Daphne and Timuron can spend one night together. Hades agrees, but tells Hercules that he will have to borrow a body. Hercules realizes Hades mean his body. Hercules arrives at Daphne's chambers and as he is about to enter, Timuron's body splits from Hercules', leaving Timuron corporeal and Hercules in spirit form for the rest of the night. Disclaimer "No Rabbits or Spirits Wandering the Earth were harmed during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Highway_to_hades_01.jpg|Hades Tracks Down Hercules File:Highway_to_hades_02.jpg|Hide the Lanterns File:Highway_to_hades_03.jpg|Three Days File:Highway_to_hades_04.jpg|Trouble Starters File:Highway_to_hades_05.jpg|Coming Along Nicely File:Highway_to_hades_06.jpg|Can You Catch 12? File:Highway_to_hades_07.jpg|Timuron Materializing File:Highway_to_hades_08.jpg|Something You're Not Telling Me File:Highway_to_hades_09.jpg|The Real Sisyphus File:Highway_to_hades_10.jpg|Daphne and Timuron File:Highway_to_hades_11.jpg|Daphne, Don't! File:Highway_to_hades_12.jpg|Daphne with the Ghost of Timuron File:Highway_to_hades_13.jpg|Can't we do Something for Timuron? File:Highway_to_hades_14.jpg|A Second Wedding Night Background Information * This episode is a sequel of sorts to the XWP episode, "Death in Chains", which premiered the preceding week. Both episodes feature Sisyphus and Karis (as well as the same actors portraying them). * The fate of Sisyphus in this episode helps lead into the following year's XWP episode, "Ten Little Warlords". * Upon seeing Hercules, Charon comments, "Quick, hide the lanterns!" This is a reference to Hercules losing Charon's lantern in Hercules in the Underworld. * The title of this episode is a play on words of the AC/DC song, Highway to Hell. * Michael Hurst wears a cast in this episode as his arm was broken. It is explained in the previous episode, "Cast a Giant Shadow" when Iolaus is tortured. Links and References Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Iolaus / Charon * Erik Thomson as Hades * Ray Henwood as Sisyphus * Leslie Wing as Karis * Craig Hall as Timuron * Angela Gribben as Daphne Other Cast * Tony Wood as Elusius * Ranald Hendriks as Epicurus * Barry Te Hira as Leader * Jane Cresswell as Maiden * Megan Edwards as Servant * Tim Raby as Soldier * David Mackie as Guard References * Persephone * Demeter * Corinth * Thracian Wars * Ares * Zeus * Plinth * Oracle of Delphi Season Navigation de:Der Geist des Timuron Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes